Doctor Doom
Doctor Doom, full name Victor von Doom, is a Marvel Comics villain, primarily an enemy of the Fantastic Four, Doctor Strange, Silver Surfer, Spider-Man and the Avengers. Background Born a gypsy child, Victor von Doom's mother was killed by the demon Mephisto, who had made a pact with him to ensure that her son would someday rule. Sometime later, his father, a doctor, failed to cure Latveria's queen. Fearing the king's wrath towards him and his son, Doom's father took him and fled into the cold forest, where he froze to death. Doom swore that he would avenge his parents by any means necessary, including science and magic. Doom was offered a scholarship to Empire State University, where he became roommates with Reed Richards, later Mister Fantastic of the Fantastic Four. While working on a device to open portals to other dimensions so he may free his mother, Doom was told by Richards of a miscalculation in his design. Doom ignored his advice, and the machine exploded, scarring Doom and having him expelled. Believing Richards to have sabotaged his experiment, Doom has harbored a deep-seated hatred of him ever since. After obtaining a magically forged suit of armor, he returned to his homeland of Latveria and liberated it from it's tyrannical king. While he has made life fairly prosperous and enjoyable for his people, he demands absolute obedience in return. Since then, he has been an enemy and a terrible threat to many heroes in the Marvel universe, often with the intention of taking over the world, since he believes he's the only one that can make it a paradise and save humanity from self-destruction. While he may sometimes forge alliances with Earth's heroes when a greater threat is present, Doom tends to treat these alliances as means to an end, plotting in secret to further his own goals. Personality Doom is an extremely vain individual, and despises Mr. Fantastic for being one of the few rivals to his genius. Some accounts say the explosion of his machine only caused one scar, which he could not handle, as "Doom should be perfect". While his face under the mask was revealed to be hideously scarred in Secret Wars, it is not known whether those scars are a result from the explosion or from impatiently first trying on his armor while it was still hot from the forge. He also places his own importance over others, and has no problem killing people when the situation calls for it, regarding life much like a game of chess. He similarly equates all of his evil deeds to "pruning weeds in order let an orchid flourish." In spite of this however, Doctor Doom is a gentleman and is bound by his honor and pride. He seems to value science heavily, preferring to build machines that have the same function as some of his magic spells. The only people he's seemed to ever care for are his parents, vowing to avenge them once they were gone, and going to great lengths to reach whatever dimension his mother is trapped in, having eventually succeeded in freeing her soul with Doctor Strange's help. Another person for whom he has a soft spot is Reed Richards and Sue Storm's daughter, Valeria, whom Doom delivered on the condition he got to name the child. Although a major threat to the Marvel universe, Doom can also prove a valuable ally. He has been seen to team up with numerous superheroes on a few occasions, even his arch-rivals, the Fantastic Four. In most cases however, the alliance works in Doom's favor, and he will often abandon the person as soon as he gets what he wants. Such as when he helped defeat the god-like Beyonder, only for his plan to involve stealing the Beyonder's powers. Appearance Doctor Doom is a scarred individual who hides his imperfection underneath his armor, of which is almost medieval-like in style, but with hidden high-tech weapons inside, rivaling that of Iron Man's suit. Over the armor, he wears a green tunic with a long, flowing cape and a hood. On top of his tunic is a large brown belt with a holster for a high-tech gun. Powers and Abilities * Powerful Sorcerer. Mastery over Sorcery allows (among other things) mystical blasts, force fields, teleportation, mind transference, and summoning of demonic creatures/invoking entities. * Nuclear-powered, computer-assisted titanium battle armor magically forged by Tibetan monks. * Vast array of weapons and technology concealed in his armor. * Super-Genius level intellect. * Diplomatic Immunity, making it illegal for him to be arrested. * Army of Doombots and Latverian soldiers at his command. * Carries a totally normal Mauser C96 (aka Broomhandle) pistol to dispatch foes unworthy of his other skills. Gameplay With a wide variety of projectiles, Dr. Doom is a very defense-oriented character. His gameplay consists of constant poking with projectiles, putting his opponents off balance so he can attack them in close range. He's a great assist character, as all of his assists can be easily chained with other characters' attacks and projectiles. Special Attacks * Hidden Missile - Fires multiple missiles at the sky from behind and eventually lands towards the opponent. * Plasma Beam - Fires a fast moving beam straight across from his hands. When used in the air it travels at a downward angle. * Photon Shot - Doom fires small energy shots out of his fingers that fan out, covering most of the screen. He can do this in the air as well, firing downward. * Molecular Shield - Rocks begin to swirl around Doom. Then proceeds to throw them at the opponent. * Foot Dive - Doom divekicks with both of his feet. Assists in MvC2 Assists in MvC3/UMvC3 Hyper Combos * Photon Array (Level 1) - 'A hyper version of Photon Shot. Can also be used in the air. * 'Sphere Flame (Level 1) - 'An anti-air energy ball which, if it doesn't connect, rains down in several more smaller energy balls. * 'Doom's Time (Level 3) - '''He encases the opponent in a cylinder and watches from his throne as the foe gets electrocuted several times inside. He slams his hand down and gives the final shock. X-Factor Changes in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 * j.H. startup reduced, hit box enlarged. * j.S. causes untechable knockdown. * Total frames for j.Photon Shot have been reduced. * Number of hits in Photon Array (ground and air ver.) can be increased through rapid button presses. * Number of hits in Doom's Time can be increased through rapid button presses. Tactics Doom was top tier during the game's early sample builds. No longer top tier, Doom still has tools that are very useful. Doom's main strategies are zoning and keep-away, but can also excel in rushdown and dangerous combos, especially in the corner. Theme Songs Dr.Doom's theme in Marvel vs Capcom 3 is a remix of his classic battle theme from '''Marvel Super Heroes. Trailer Quotes Marvel Super Heroes * Now you face Doom. (intro) * Another victory. (match win) * It amuses me to let you live. Next time, you may not be so lucky. * Once again, I prove myself to be lord of all I survey! * You are a gnat, easily swatted aside by my armored fist. Bother me no more! * You are but one of hundreds who I have crushed beneath my feet. * Polish my boots, so long as you're groveling on the floor. (win with high energy) * Your pitiful attempt at combat has only succeeded in annoying me. Begone! (win with high energy) * A noble effort. Were we not enemies, I would invite you to serve me. (win with low energy) * Though you will never achieve victory, you have earned Doom's respect. (win with low energy) * Just as there can only be one Caesar or Napoleon, there can only be one Doom! (mirror match) Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds/''Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3'' * Death shall be your reward. (intro) * I do as I choose, and I answer to no one! (intro) * To face Doom is to face one's end! (intro) * Turn and run now, and I will mercifully pretend this never happened. (intro) * Hahaha! Child's play. (taunt) * Failure is beneath Doooom!!! (defeat) * Consider Doom merciful, if you still draw breath! (match win) * If only it were Richards that lie before me instead of you. (match win) * No one defeats Doom! (match win) * You are beneath me, and it shows. (match win) * Away with you now. You've wasted enough of Doom's time. * Before this day is ended, mankind shall grovel helplessly at my feet. Doctor Doom will be master of Earth! (Ultimate only) * If you value your life, you will never praise that fool Reed Richards in my presence again. (Ultimate only) * Prepare to spend the rest of your days rotting away imprisoned in Castle Doomstadt! * The applause shall continue for another hour. The first to stop clapping will be executed. * You may call me Doom -- your new lord and master! * You will bow to me, or you will die. * Your demonstration of skill was admirable. Pointless... but admirable. Special Quotes * I'll make you wish you were facing Magneto. ''(intro) * ''Earth's Mightiest Heroes? Pah! ''(intro) * ''This dimension is not big enough for the both of us. ''(intro) * ''You fight with primative toys! ''(intro) * ''It is Doom who should be worshiped. ''(intro) * ''I shall send you back to the Hellfire that spawned you, Blaze ''(intro/Ultimate only) * ''Doom's mystic powers are more of a match for your own. ''(intro/Ultimate only) * ''There is no other law but Doom's! ''(intro/Ultimate only) * ''Mutant scum. ''(match win) * ''Consider Doom merciful if you still draw breath! ''(match win) * ''Return to your own world, knowing that this one belongs to Doom. ''(match win) * ''Hm ha! A minor distraction. ''(match win) * ''Even gods fall before Doom's might! ''(match win) * ''Doom answers to no one. Now even a so-called Spirit of Vengence. ''(match win/Ultimate only) * ''And they call YOU the 'Sorcerer Supreme?' Ha! ''(match win/Ultimate only) * ''In Latveria we have no lawyers. Only corpses. ''(match win/Ultimate only) * ''I have faced the knights of Camelot and you are but a pale imitation. * Our alliance with the Intelligencia was flawed. For only Doom boasted any form of intelligence. * Fighting Doom with arrows is like throwing pebbles at the hurricane. ''(Ultimate only) Artwork drdoom.JPG|Marvel Super Heroes Pic1 d-d.png Doom Caution.png Doom Danger.png Doctor Doom.png Mvc2-doctor-doom.jpg|Marvel vs Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Dr.Doom_MvsC3-FTW.PNG|Original Marvel vs. Capcom 3 artwork. Doom-noscale.jpg|Marvel vs Capcom 3 alternate costumes. Colors28.JPG|Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 alternate costumes. ddoom650.jpg|Doom Wallpaper 9b127daf69d89a6fa666483a510d1357.jpg|Doomwar DLC costume. 76abee3dff490b74ebdbfca815df603b.png|Doctor Doom Winning Pose. s_drdoom00_bm_nomip_s_drdoom00_bm_nomipout.png|Doctor Doom Full Victory Pose 422654_262256597188562_143032932444263_611565_1209280754_n.jpg|Ultimate Doctor Doom Wallpaper. doctor doom 1.png|umvc3 ending 1 doctor doom 2.png|umvc3 ending 2 Sprites Trivia * Dr. Doom was originally going to be in Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter, but there was a Fantastic Four game for the PlayStation released in 1997 by Acclaim which had Dr. Doom as the final boss, so that might have prevented Capcom from being able to use him due to license issues. * Doctor Doom has two alternate colors based on his ''Marvel 2099 version and one based on his Old Man Logan appearance. For Ultimate, he loses his white/blue 2099 scheme and gets color schemes based on his look in Future Foundation, Identity Wars and Dark Reign: The Cabal. His Ultimate pre-order DLC costume is his Doomwar appearance. * After beating M.O.D.O.K., he regrets ever allying with him as part of the Intelligencia. * At Comic-Con 2010, he was confirmed with Chun-Li, Super-Skrull and Trish. * Dr. Doom is one of three Fantastic Four villains who appear in MvC3, alongside Super Skrull and Galactus. * Dr. Doom is a Marvel Vs. Capcom veteran, having appeared in almost every Marvel crossover game, playable or otherwise. * In the storyline of Fate of Two Worlds, Dr. Doom, alongside Albert Wesker, is assembling a group of known villains in an attempt to conquer their respective universes. * Dr. Doom, along with Captain America, Spider-Man, Sentinel, and Shuma-Gorath, are the only Marvel characters in MvC3 to retain their respective themes in all the games they have been playable in. * Doom is one of four sub-bosses just before the Final Battle with Galactus, alongside Dormammu, Wesker and Akuma, and is given a "Power Cosmic" color palette. Only two (randomly chosen) are fought at once, each one representing their respective companies. * Doctor Doom's ending involves him secretly absorbing some of Galactus's cosmic power after the battle, making him stronger than ever before, as he claims the Age of Doom has begun. * Both Doctor Doom and Chun-Li are counterparts in the fact that their actions are motivated by the fate of their respective parents; Chun-Li's father being killed by M. Bison, and Doom's mother being trapped in Mephisto's Realm. * Doctor Doom's quotes in Marvel Super Heroes, "Another Victory" and "Now you face Doom" are unused quotes in Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes that are left in the game coding. Also See Dr. Doom's moves in Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Dr. Doom's moves in Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds Dr. Doom's moves in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Category:Doctor Doom Category:Marvel Characters Category:Characters in Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds Category:Characters in Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Category:Boss Characters Category:Zoning Characters Category:Characters in Marvel Super Heroes Category:Characters in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Category:MSH Secret Characters Category:Secret Characters Category:MSH Boss Characters Category:Battery Characters Category:Flight Characters es:Doctor Doom pt:DR.destino